The Untold Story of the 64th Hunger Games
by alexisrae01
Summary: The 64th Hunger Games have begun, it will be the most cruel, and unique hunger games of them all. It's a battle to the death, and the victor is decided when there is one left standing, who will it be? Will it be sweet little Cecelia McGrath from district five? Or pregnant Bel from district nine? The chose is yours! LET THE 64TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

Distract 1:

Boy-

Name: Jager Demep

Appearance: 5' 8", sandy blond hair, pale blue eyes, slightly muscular, fair skin

Age: 14

Back ground: very skilled with a sword, was reaped, his best friend was reaped the year before and died within two hours of blood bath, Poorer

Girl:

Name: Nadja Nepol

Appearance: tall, slender, very muscular, waist length beach blond hair, big dark blue eyes, fair skin

Age:17

Back ground: very rich, she volunteered because she just couldn't wait one more year, she keeps saying she cant wait to slit some throat of a little district six girl, she's very good with most weapons, she hates her district partner and hopes he dies in the blood bath. Acts like shes stupid and has no idea whats going on, very smart and he wants to kill everyone

Distract 2

Boy-

Name: Lancdon Lanchly

Appearance: tall, strongly built, dark brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, tan skin

Age: 15

Sob story: reaped, was just excepted to the school of advanced martial arts, loves to cook, ran away from home at age nine to go live in the Academy and trained to volunteer at age eighteen but got reaped earlier, very happy

Girl:

Name: Rabah lee

Appearance: 5' 2", skinny, long dark brown hair, very curly, big doe like hazel eyes, ruby lips, fair white skin un normal for district 2

Age: 14

Sob story: fourth born, volunteered for her youngest sister, excellent many weapons, been in love with Lancdon since she was six, always wears a red bow in her hair, bow on the top of her head of to the right a little bit,

Distract 3:

Boy-

Name: Garan Loots

Appearance: ashen skin tone, dark hair, amber eyes 6'3" tall, not very muscular

Age:16

Sob story: would do anything to protect his sister, knows that if he dies in the hunger games she will want to avenge his death, good with electronics, can make a booby trap ut of almost anything.

Girl:

Name: Tiara Hopi

Appearance: 5'5", skinny, large chested, shoulder length light brown hair, normal sized pale blue eyes.

Age: 16

Sob story: she's an artist not much of a fighter, but if needed she will kill, she has a younger brother,he is 14, good with knifes and a master of disguise

Distract 4:

Boy-

Name: Dylan Davanch

Appearance: blond hair, sea-green eyes, 5'11", very muscular,

Age: 15

Sob story: lost sight in his left eye after he got a fishing hook in his eye when he was out fishing with his older brother,

Girl:

Name: Hasna Mayla

Appearance: 5'4", bronze hair, sea-blue-green eyes, golden brown skin, natural rosy cheeks, long black eye lashes

Age: 18

Sob story: mother was a past victor, killed when Hasna was ten, killed by Dylans older brother in a fishing accident, a viscous killer, will do anything to win the hunger games,

Distract 5:

Boy-

Name: Cillian Collins

Appearance: 6'3" , short red hair, pale green eyes, freckled face, fair skin

Age:16

Sob story: very fast, 5' 8", looks like he's about 14 not 16, loves to throw spears,

Girl:

Name: Cecelia McGrath

Appearance: 5'2", long wavy Irish red hair, big green eyes, fair skin, petit,

Age: 12

Sob story: very fast, cunning, good with weapons, was reaped,

Distract 6:

Boy-

Name: Tabbart Kallen

Appearance: light brown hair, big brown eyes, 5'4", tan skin

Age:14

Sob story: does not know how to use any weapons that can be used in the areana

Girl:

Name: Maeve Talee

Appearance: sandy blond hair with brown eyes, tan skin, 5'8"

Age: 16

Sob story: can use most weapons even though she was not trained in a Career academy,

Distract 7:

Boy-

Name: Tannon Loshkey

Appearance: brown hair, gray eyes, 6'3" muscular

Age: 18

Sob story: from the richer part of district seven, has a temper, can't use many weapons,

Girl:

Name: Yona Tellma

Appearance: chestnut hair, big brown eyes, 5'6"

Age:14

Sob story: live in an orphanage most of her life until she was adopted at age 12, she was reaped at age 12 but an older girl had volunteered for her, the girl won the hunger games, she then became Yona's hero, she can ran fast and climb almost anything

Distract 8:

Boy-

Name: Zaine Milkee

Appearance: 5'5", jet black hair, dark brown eyes, almost black,

Age: 13

Sob story: not good with weapons, reaped

Girl:

Name: Faithe Wellhouse

Appearance: black hair, bright blue eyes, 5'4", tan skin

Age: 13

Sob story: reaped with her best friend, good with survival skills,

Distract 9:

Boy-

Name: Vannes Vees

Appearance: ashen skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, 6'6"

Age: 18

Sob story: he was reaped, his girlfriend was reaped, she is pregnant

Girl:

Name: Bel Zans

Appearance: long dark brown hair, big brown eyes, 5'8", just starting to show her baby bump

Age: 17

Sob story: she got pregnant two months before the reaping, she was reaped and no would volunteer for her, she is good with a lot of weapon's, she is very smart and wants to figure a way to get out of the arena and escape with her fiancé

Distract 10:

Boy-

Name: Indigo Hansbreg

Appearance: pale skin, straw colored hair, pale green eyes, 4'11"

Age: 12

Sob story: his first year in the reaping, very smart, good at hiding and running,

Girl:

Name: Zannabell Hansberg

Appearance: 5'8", pale skin, long strw colored hair, blue-green eyes,

Age: 18

Sob story: Indigo's sister in-law, she just married Indigos brother three months before the reaping, cuning and would die to get Indigo to the end

\

Distract 11:

Boy-

Name: Jamal Quakiy

Appearance: 6'3", dark skin, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes

Age: 15

Sob story: works in the fields from dusk til dawn, poor, hates all peacekeppers

Girl:

Name: Leia Carmonos

Appearance: long dark brown eye, lighter brown skin, Big pale blue eyes,5'4"

Age: 16

Sob story: leia is the daughter of a white peacekeeper and a field worker, she is considered very beautiful and trained for the hunger games, she is kind but not afraid to kill, she proved this when she was 13 when she killed a field worker (Jamal's dad) when he was stealing things, and trying to train field kids in the arts of the hunger games

Distract 12:

Boy-

Name: Quincey Junely

Appearance: blonde hair, light skin, blue eyes, 6'4"

Age: 18

Sob story: rich, never had to da any work in his life, mayors son,

Girl:

Name: Calla VanCarma

Appearance: olive skin, blue eyes, waist length black hair, 5'3"

Age: 16

Sob story: can hardly hurt a fly, unless she is scared or mad, she volunteered for a little 12 year old girl

* * *

**Please feel free to vote for you the character you want to see win the unger games. And let me know what you think of my characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say that the idea of the HUnger Games is not mine but Suzanne Collins. But all the characters are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jager Demep **

"Jager, Jager, JAGER!" the wicked voice of my lovely sister rang through the most pleasant dream. I was on a beach sometime before the world fell apart, it was quiet lovely, there were palm trees, and huge crowds of kids playing in the water. There was even a beautiful girl, she had ruby red lips, blond hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a very flattering bikini, she was, if I may say, downright sexy. I truly hate my sister for awakening me out of that dream, and especially on this day, Reaping day. I would rather spend a thousand days in a prison cell then have to go through this every year. "God damn you Jager, are you up yet? Mom said that if we were late to the reaping that she would cut of your..."

I cut her off before she could finish, "For god's sake Mana I'm up!"

The wicked witch walked into my small room, wearing her pink cocktail dress with little white flowers, "Well then get the HELL up and get dressed."

"I'm working on it, now get out!" I rolled out of bed felling the cold hard wood floors ageist me feet, it feels so nice. I shake this strange feeling in my stomach and grab my reaping day cloths, it consists of my nicest dress shirt and a pair of dress pants. I hurry to get dressed and run to the kitchen, all I see on the table is a bottle of scotch. _God damn me, moms drinking again. Whatever, if she dies life would be so much easier. I would have to deal with her being thrown on our front porch at all times of night. It would be great to wake up one morning, just one, and be able to go outside and get the milk without having to drag my dumb ass mom inside._

"Are you done eating?" Mana asked, "NO? Sucks, cause we got to go, like now!" I just groan as I drop my spoon back into me bowl. "Let's go!"

"God damn you Man aim just putting my stuff in the sink!"

"Well I'm leaving so hurry!" I hurried up and ran out to meet Mana at the street counter.

"Good you're here, let's go, and Jager?"  
"Yes?"

"May the odds ever be in you favor." She said in her best capitol accent.

"As may the also be in yours." I said in an almost perfect capitol accent. We both laughed, we look up at the time and realized that we had to run to town square if we wanted to make it on time.

We got there in just enough time to check in and get in line. As I reached my spot in the 14 year old section, Hanson Leovich walks on stage.

"Helloooooo, district one! Welcome to the 64th Hunger Games, and may the odds, ever be in your favor." After his little introduction and his talk about the past and why we do the hunger games, he talks in his more friendly voice, "Now as always ladies first," he twirls his girlish hands around the bowl and pulls out a neatly folded piece of paper, "and our lucky district one girl is…. Mana Demep, come up here." As Mana walks up my heart drops, and a girl from the 17 group yells "I volunteer!"

`"Well, young lady come on up!" the ditzy blond ran up to the front, and skipped up the stairs and stood next to Hanson, " Now what's your name?"

"My name is Nadja Nepol."

With a smile he continued, "Next, the boys…. Our lucky district one boy is…. Jager Demep!" I heard my name and my heart sank, _No, no it can't be me, I can't die! NOOOOO! _"Jager, Jager where are you?" I raised my hand, "Well get up here and join Nadja on the stage." I walk up the stairs with my legs shaking so bad I'm almost one hundred percent sure everyone can see it. "I present to you our hunger games tributes from district one, Nadja and Jager!" there was a small applause before we were escorted into the justice building.

I was hardly in the office before I broke down crying, my mom and sister came in shortly after I stopped crying.

"OH my god, Jager, Im so sorry!" she said while giving me a hug, " I guess I'm just more liked then you! I mean I did get a voulenteer and you well didn't!"

"Get the hell out of here you crazy ass slut! You think people like you? But I bet you didn't know your boyfriend slept with you best friend!" I saw the hurt in her eyes but I didn't care, I wasn't like I was ever going to see her again after today.

"OH Jager, calm down, the only reason you did get a volunteer was because you're a bad boy and bad boys, end up dying so, well, be careful and don't be the first to die." And she walked out of the room.

Twentiy minutes later someone came in to get me and the next thing I knew was I was on a train to me death.

* * *

**Give me some feed back! no one has! i need to know what you all think! Help me make this story better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it took me along time to update but here it is...**

* * *

**Rabah lee**

"Rabah, are you ready yet?"

"In a minute Mama."

"What's taking you so long?"  
"I can't find my bow! How did I loss a big red ribbon? Ahhhh!"

"I have it Mija (my child in Spanish)!"

"Thank god Mama!" I hurry to the kitchen then back to the bathroom. I slowly started to tie my bow on the top of my head off to the right. I quickly throw on my cherry red reaping dress. It was a short cocktail dress just above the knee, it has a big red bow in the front of the dress other than that it was pretty plan.

After about an hour of eating and talking to my little sister about what to do at a reaping since it was her first time, we ran to the town square. After we checked in, I showed Lena to the twelve year old section, then I ran over to the fourteen year old section. Before I went to my spot I saw Lancdon Lanchly in the fifteen year old section. His tan skin glowing in the early morning sun, his dark brown hair blowing in the wind, his dark chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the sun, I love that boy, I have forever, but he just doesn't know. I saw him look at me and I felt my cheeks turn red, my white cheeks turn red so easy and it's so easy to tell. I looked away so quickly and I felt his eyes come off of me and when I looked back he had a frown on his face and he looked kind of sad.

"Rabah!" I turned around to find all of my friends already in there spots in the fourteen year old section.

" Caty! Monia! Natia!" they all ran over and hugged me! There are amazing there are the best friends in all of the districts, they would be there for me in any situation!

" Oh my god! I heard from a peace keeper that this years hunger games where going to be so entertaining! They said that they were going to be even better then last year." Monia said.

"Now why would a peacekeeper tell you that?" I said

"Well you know that boy I've been dating?"

"Yea….?" We all said at the same time

"Well his dads a peacekeeper."

"Oh…" I said. Before I could say anything ekse, Zana Ganga walked onto the stage and started her little speech about the dark ages and all the other crap no one cares about. Finally she started the reaping.

" As you all know it's time to pick our lucky district two tributes. As always we will pick ladies first," her slender pink skinned had slowly moved around the bowl until she finally picked one, " our lucky district two female tribute is….. Lena Lee! Where are you Lena?"

I saw the terror in my little sisters eyes, but before I could stop myself I shout the worst four words of my life, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Oh we have a volunteer! That's great, come up here and introduce yourself!" I slowly walked up to the stage. "Now what's your name and why did you volunteer?"

"My name is Rabah Lee, I volunteered because she is my little sister and I don't want her to die."

"Wow what a great sister, but we don't have time to listen to her right now, we have to pick a boy to honor district two," after about five minutes she pick a name, " Rabah's district partner is a Mr. Lancdon Lanchly." Oh no, oh no! Why him? Why the boy I love? Fuck me! " District two I present to you your district two tributes. "

I was escorted into the justice building, I sat in the room for only a few minutes before my mom and sister came running into the room.

"Oh my god! My baby! I can't loss you! You have to win the games! You have to win!" my mom said crying.

" I will try mom." I said balling

" Why would you volunteer for me?! What the hell is wrong with you! Did you not believe I could win! I really could!" she started balling, " you have to win, you have to come home." I couldn't say anything before the peacekeepers came in and told them there time was up. I didn't think I was going to have anymore visitors, but my friends all came in the door, none of them look upset or even sad.

"Hi." I said

" HI ," they all said.

" Why are you such a stupid bitch?" Monia said

" What do you mean? I volunteered to save my sister!"

"I mean why would you risk your life for a stupid little girl?" Caty asked

" Because shes my sister, and I love her. Why else?"

" You're so stupid we had a good thing going, wed go over to your house and mouch off of your richness then we would go make out with your boyfriends!" Monia said, " well at least that's what I did. Why else do you think someone like me would be friends with a loser like you?!"

" You fucking bitch get the fuck out! I hope you get shot by a fucking peacekeeper! And you Caty I've known you for eight years I cant believe you would say something like that about my little sister, so fuck off and just so you know Monia made out with your boyfriend, she even told me. Guess what he said to her after? He said that he would rather kiss her then you frog lips! And you Natia, I don't know how you could let them say these things to me! I thought of all people youd be the one to come in here and hug me and tell me everything wasn going to be ok, but instead you stand there like Monia's little bitch. Now! All of you whores, get the fuck out!" after the girls left a peacekeeper came into the room to escort me to the train. After about a thirty second walk, I was on a train to my death.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! let me know if you dont like somthing, also let me know who you want to win, i only have one vote in and i dont think he should win! so let me know who you want to win! its very important!**


	4. Chapter 4

******I hope you like it please give me some feed back.**

* * *

**Garan Loots**

_No Cat no! Don't drink the water don't drink it! They god damn Careers poisoned it! Please don't drink it Cat! Now I can't lose my little sister, please no! _ I woke up crying from the dream about losing my little sister. I've been having this same dream ever since the day she turned twelve, I knew that the likely hood of her being picked was slim to none, but it still scared me.

I quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen to make Cat's breakfast, I made her strawberry oatmeal with bits of real strawberry, and I also poured her a glass of ice cold milk, we don't get a lot of it so I tried to save some for her first reaping. She's a good little girl, I really hope she survives this reaping and every other after this one.

"Good morning Garan!" I turned around to see my little sister standing in the doorway dressed in her little pink reaping dress.

I picked my little sister up and spun around, "Good morning my little ray of sun!" Cat just kept laughing and smiling. She has the most beautiful smile, she looks just like me, she has my ashen skin, dark hair, and my amber eyes. Although she has my eyes, hers are much bigger. I set her down and she ran over the table and started to eat her food.

"Garan?" she said sounding worried.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm going to get picked?"

"No, I really don't think so, your names only in there once."

"Ok. I love you Garan."

"I love you too Cat."

After Cat and I finished eating we ran to the town square. I taught Cat how to check in and showed her to her line. I quickly ran to my spot in the sixteen year old section. As I got into my spot our new district escort walked onto the stage. Our old one, Gastiven Lootsman, retired last year.

"Hello district three, I am your new district escort, Kellita Draygo. I'm so excited to be here! Now shall I tell you about the dark days?" after a long pause she started, it felt like hours of her just talking about the dark days, finally she finished with an smile on her face, "Now it's time to pick our lucky district three tributes," her lime green skinned hand reached in to big glass bowl holding the girls name, " Our lucky girl is… Tiara Hopi! Come up here Tiara." A large chested girl from the sixteen year old section slowly walked up to the front. She was in my art class last year, she was really good at art! Not much of a fighter but she was good enough. "Now for our boys," she reached into the bowl holding my name along with a hundred or so other boys, "Our luck boy is… Garan Loots!" I heard my name and my heart sank! I didn't know what to do, so all I did was walk to the front of the stage. "Our lucky district three tributes!"

We were quickly escorted to the justice building. I'm put into a room and after about ten minutes my mom and sister walk in.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you baby." My mom said as she pulled me close.

"I wish I could have gotten a volunteer."

"I know." She said with tears in her eyes. I didn't even get to talk to Cat before the peacekeeper came in and took them away.

"I love you Cat!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, GARAN!" then they were gone forever.

* * *

**sorry it was short but i got kinda lazy so yea. **


	5. Chapter 5

**i know this chapter isnt as long as the last couple but yea.**

* * *

**Hasna Mayla**

" Good morning, my little girl." I heard my father's voice over the sound of the crew members on their boats.

"Good morning Father," I said with a sigh I know what was going next, are you ready, did you eat? Blah, blah, blah. " Yes I'm ready and yes I've eaten."

"Good girl," I heard him sigh, "I need to know are you volunteering today?"

"I don't know I think it depends. If a little twelve year old girl gets picked then yes I will volunteer, but if another eighteen year old gets picked then no."

"Ok." That's all he said to me all morning. I quickly put on my yellow dress; it makes my golden brown skin glow. I quickly brush out my long bronze hair, it's so hard to do anything with it because of how straight and flat it is. I usually have to take my brush and tease it all just to get some volume to it, I took about fifteen minutes out of the time I could have been talking to my friends just doing my hair.

As I quickly finished my hair I heard the town square bell ring, I quickly grabbed my dark blue heals, to go along with my dark blue belt, and ran out the door. As the square came into sight I through on my shoes and fixed my hair and walk with just enough bounce to make me look excited. I quickly walked to my place in line and fixed myself. Our escort walked on stage and gave us the huge talk about the dark days and finally she was done.

"Now to pick our district four tribute, first the girls," her hand circled around and around until she finally picked a name, "our lucky girl is Hasna Mayla ," my heart jumped, then I smiled I'm so excited! I finally get to go in and follow in my mother's footsteps. She may not have killed anyone to win doesn't mean I won't. I quickly ran to the stage, "well hello little ball of excitement, now for our boys," she quickly picked a name, "Dylan Davanch," the half blind boy from my school ran onto the stage. "I present to you our district four tributes." We were then escorted into the justice building. I was thrown into a room and told to wait for someone to come in, I waited for about ten minutes before the door opened again, it was only the peacekeeper coming in to escort to the train. As I walked outside I see my father standing there smiling holding the hand of some woman, that looks a lot like Misti Rain, wait! That is Misti! The town slut! I wish thousands of days of misery to her and my jackass father! He was probably having sex with her behind the building while his only child was sitting in a room wondering where her father was! I will win these games just so I can come back and kill him and his whore.

**Cillian Collins**

_I can't be stop chase me down, throw your spears, ill out run them all! Ha they think they can kill me? Well their wrong! I will not die! I will never die! Wait what's that! "Hello Cillian, do you know who I am?" the most beautiful girl I've ever seen " No who are you?" her eyes turned red and her beautiful teeth turned into horrible fangs, "I am your worst nightmare!" her fangs went for my throat!_ "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I woke up screaming!

"Cillian what's wrong?" my mother asks bursting in the door.

"Yes just had a nightmare about dying in the Games."

"But you're ok now right?"

"Yea! Now can you leave so I can get ready?"

"Yes I will!"

"Ok now!" the hurt in her eyes was horrible but I don't care, she knows that every year I put my name in that bowl I have a higher chance of being picked, she knows that ever since she got pregnant for the second time and can't work, this is the only way I can provide for my family. I mean after my dad was hurt in an electric factory accident last year and could no longer work, I was declared the caretaker of my home and family! I'm only sixteen and now I have to take care of my whole family most kids don't have to do that until their at least eighteen!

I quickly got dressed and ate my oatmeal, I'm out the door. I want to be able to walk to this reaping instead of running and being there right after the dark days were being talked about. I quickly got there with about fifteen minutes to spare. I check in and march over to my spot. It feels like forever before my district escort walks on the stage. He talks about the dark days and all that crap and finally he gets to the reaping. "Ladies first, Cecelia McGrath," a girl from the twelve year old section, ran onto the stage, "Now for our boys, Cillian Collins."` I couldn't believe that I got pick, this is all in my luck! If my mom could have just not gotten pregnant I would have had to put my name in there more than what was needed! I quickly walk onto the stage and shake hands with the little girl next to me who will most likely die. We walk into the justice building, and get sent to different room, I wait to my mom and dad to come in. they come in after about five minutes.

"Its all my fault if only I told you not to put your name in there more then once, if only!"

"It's fine now just shut up!" I scream.

"That's no way to talk to your mother young man." My father said.

"Shut up! I'm the man in this house so I can say whatever I want! If you hadn't been stupid and feel asleep on the job that pipe wouldn't have crushed your legs! Now get out! I'm done with you all! And make sure when my baby sister or brother is born, she or he doesn't put their name in more than needed!" they looked at me in silence, "Answer me now! Both of you!"

"I will make sure Cillian!" my mother said before she left the room in tears! But I don't care; they are lazy and do nothing they deserve no respect! My father slowly followed her out rolling away as fast as he could. Soon after they left I was escorted to the train, and I was ready to kill them all.

* * *

**i know it was short but i need some reviews to give me some! who do u want to win! pm me! or review!**


End file.
